La prophétie de Merlin
by Willow et Elanore
Summary: Résumé : Et si Sirius avait une fille et Voldy aussi? Et si elle débarquait à Poudlard pendant la 6ème année du trio! Poudlard sans dessus dessous avec ces deux nouvelles venues, reprenant le flambeau des frères Weasley! Attention, Slach,Lemon et connerie


**_Bonjour à tous !! Je m'appelle Elanore et moi Willow !! C'est notre 1er fic alors soyez indulgents svous plait !!_**

**_Disclaimer : bien entendu, les personnages, ainsi que les lieux, etc.. ne m'appartienne pas. Il sont la propriété de JK Rowling sauf Elanore et Willow._**

**_Résumé : Et si Sirius avait une fille et Voldy aussi? Et si elle débarquait à Poudlard pendant la 6ème année du trio!! Poudlard sans dessus dessous avec ces deux nouvelles venue , reprenant le flambeau des frères Weasley!!! Attention, Slach, Lemon et connerie en tout genre vous attendent!!_**

_Attention !!!: On vous prévient, Homophobes, c'est par ici la sortie !! Attention Slash et Lemon à venir !!_

_Et voilà, bonne lecture à tous !!_

Chapitre un : Deux nouvelle recrues !

Espagne, Séville, 1er septembre, 18h30.

Deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde et l'autre aux cheveux noirs étaient au centre d'une petite pièce, serrant chacune une femme dans leurs bras. Toutes quatre essayaient de ne pas pleurer.  
- Vous ferez attention à vous, n'est-ce pas ? dit une des femmes qui avait les mêmes yeux turquoises que la fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Et vous ne ferez pas trop de bêtises, Elanore, tu es la plus grande, alors veille sur Willow et... commença l'autre femme.  
- Elle n'a qu'un mois de plus que moi, s'indigna la dénommée Willow, et je sais très bien veiller sur moi toute seule, merci.  
La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
- Mais je suis la plus grande...  
L'autre, dans un geste très mature, lui tira la langue.  
- Peut-être, mais moi je suis plus mature. Qu'aurait tu fais si je n'avais pas été là lorsque Felipe (prononcer Félipé) a...  
- Bon, on doit y aller, on va être en retard, sinon, dit précipitamment Elanore en lançant un regard noir à Willow qui lui sourit.  
- Bien, dirent les deux femmes, prenez soin de vous surtout.  
- Après une dernière étreinte, les deux filles répondant aux noms de Elanore et Willow se prirent la main pour disparaître dans un halos de lumière doré.   
- A bientôt, murmurèrent les deux femmes restées seules.

Écosse, Poudlard Express, 1er Septembre, 17h.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans le Poudlard Express accompagnés de Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Harry avait passé la moitié de son été à se morfondre, en se disant que c'était sa faute si son parrain, Sirius Black, était mort. L'autre moitié, il l'avait passé à se changer les idées, ayant été invité chez les Weasley. Neville leur raconta qu'il avait visité un musée d'herbologie et Luna leur annonça avec déception que son père et elle n'avaient malheureusement pas réussis à trouver des Ronflak Cornus. Enfin, après avoir prit les diligences, tous arrivèrent à Poudlard et purent regarder la répartition. Alors que le professeur Dumbledore se levait pour parler à ses élèves et que le professeur McGonagall prenait le choixpeau magique dans ses mains, les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et un halos de lumière doré passa par celles-ci qui se refermèrent aussitôt après. Les professeurs se levèrent, serrant leur baguette magique tandis que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le halos doré qui tourbillonnait pour enfin s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs.

Le halos de lumière disparu pour laisser place à deux jeunes adolescentes. L'une était brune, grande et mince, les yeux d'un bleu acier qui lançaient des regards glacial à quiconque croisaient son regard. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, légèrement ondulés qui retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle avait un teint légèrement halé et doré qui laissait penser qu'elle habitait au soleil. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte et d'une jupe d'écolière, plissée. Une cape noire tombait sur ses épaules.  
L'autre jeunes filles, quand à elle, était mince, de taille moyenne, elle avait des yeux d'un vert étincelant et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ondulés, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux milieu du dos. Elle avait quand à elle, un teint très pâle. Elle était vêtue exactement comme sa camarade à part que sa chemise était noire. 

Les professeurs, toujours la baguette levée, les observaient. La jeune fille blonde leva son regard vers le professeur Dumbledore et s'approcha un peu plus de la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci resserrèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer au moindre geste suspect. La jeune fille tendit une lettre que le professeur s'empressa de prendre. Il l'ouvrit et la lue... Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, une expression de totale surprise et d'incompréhension apparue sur son visage. A peine sa lecture achevée, il fit signe aux autres professeurs de baisser leur baguette.

- Et bien chers élèves et bien sur chers professeur, dit Dumbledore, bienvenue à Poudlard. Je tiens à rappeler certaines règles pour les nouveaux et aussi pour certains anciens qui auraient tendance à oublier facilement ce qu'on leur dit. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite - qui porte d'ailleurs bien son nom. Et aucun élève mise à part les Préfets effectuant leurs rondes, n'a le droit de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs.  
Cette année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux nouvelles élèves vont étudier ici et entrerons directement en 6ème année. Elles sont devant vos yeux.

Dumbledore lança un regard bienveillant aux deux jeunes filles et il fit venir d'un coup de baguette magique un tabouret ainsi qu'un chapeau tout rapiécé. Tous les regards étaient tournées vers les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient indifférentes à l'attention particulière qu'on leur portait.

- Comme la tradition l'exige, ces deux jeunes filles ici présentent vont être réparties dans les différentes maisons. J'appelle Miss Black Willow.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la Grande Salle jusqu'à maintenant silencieuse. Harry, les yeux ronds, regarda la jeunes fille passer devant lui pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-il mal entendu ou était-ce la fille de feu Sirius qu'il avait devant ses yeux ?

La brune se dirigea lentement vers le tabouret et une fois assise, elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. ...

Les Black sont de retours à ce que je vois, dit le choixpeau. ... Courageuse... Déterminée... Un certain mépris pour le règlement et... Oh... Un grand désir de faire ses preuves... Je ne pense pas me tromper de maison en t'envoyant à ...

- SERPENTARD, cria le choixpeau.  
Willow enleva le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table de sa dite maison. Elle croisa le regard d'un certain blond qui n'avait l'air pas mal. Il y avait justement une place à ses côtés, elle s'y assis et se tourna vers lui.

- Salut, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse. Je m'appelle Willow Black. 

-Enchanté de te connaître, lui répondit Malefoy sur le même ton en lui faisant un de ses sourires de séducteur qui la fit fondre. Moi c'est Malefoy, Drago Malefoy...

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation car Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- J'appelle maintenant Miss Jedusor Elanore.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, effarés. Mais comment Dumbledore pouvait accepter que la fille de leur pire ennemi, Voldy, aille à Poudlard ? C'est sûr, pensa Harry, le soleil de cet été lui a vraiment tapé sur le système à ce vieux fou.

La blonde passa devant lui en le regardant d'un air chaleureux mais Harry lui répondit par un regard glacial et emplit de haine qui ne valait rien de bon. Elanore s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête...

Hmmm... Très intéressant... Voyons... Dans quelle maisons vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre... Tu as des qualités intellectuelles... Insouciante et Enthousiaste... Oh également un certain mépris pour le règlement et quelque peu espiègles... Hoo, je vois beaucoup de courage aussi... Oui... Cette maison et faite pour toi malgré tes ancêtres... 

- GRYFFONDOR, cria le Choixpeau.

Dumbledore, Severus Snape et le professeur McGonagall la regardèrent se diriger vers sa table avec stupéfaction. Ils connaissaient tous trois sa véritable identité. Comme quoi, les miracles existent, pensa Snape.  
La réaction du trio, quand à elle, fut violente. Harry tapa du point sur la table, relativement indigné, quand à Ron, il s'évanouit. Trop d'émotion pour la soirée. Hermione quand à elle, sembla plutôt calme et regarda Elanore s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle chaleureusement. je m'appelle Elanore et vous ?

_Voilà, finis pour ce premier chapitre !! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? On continue à votre avis ? Reviews please !!_


End file.
